


Ionian Chat

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i dont know how to tag this, i think funny?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: Soraka decides to make a chat just for her friends lets see how things go ^^





	1. To new chapters

Soraka made ionian chat  
added riven, irelia, akali, evelynn

Riven:...

Irelia:....

Akali:...

Evelynn:...

Irelia: I have a feeling no one is going to ask so I'll ask

Irelia: What is this?

Sokara: isn’t it obvious, it's a place we can chat

Akali: we can see that but why did you pick us and how do u have my number?

Soraka: i got it last time you visited us

Akali: but I didn't see you last time

Soraka: i know i bribed someone

Akali: Who did you bribe like only 4 people max now my number

Soraka: sorry that’s confidential information

Akali: SO IS MY PHONE NUMBER!!

Evelynn: calm down darling i’m sure the person had a good reason and won’t give it to anyone else

Riven: How do you know that?

Evelynn: i’m good at knowing things

Riven: i don’t believe that

Irelia: same

Evelynn: Irelia your just agreeing with her so u can get that booty

Irelia: W-what i am not

Soraka: we have all seen you staring at her ass

Irelia: I DONT STARE!!

Evelynn: so you admit you look at her booty

Irelia left chat

Soraka added Irelia to chat. Irelia has been locked in chat

Irelia: WHY!!

Soraka: cuz it’s funny and we all need to bond

Evelynn: i have pics of rivens ass naked

Irelia:....

Riven:....  
Riven: HOW, WHEN AND WHY!!

Evelynn: remember when you finally redeemed your self? So me and akali decided to celebrate your redemption and we took you to that bath house

Riven: yes?  
Riven: wait, YOU BROUGHT YOUR PHONE WITH YOU!!

Evelynn: yes

Riven: WHY DID YOU TAKE PICTURES OF ME!!!!

Evelynn: one for black mail the other is confidential

Riven: WHAT!! MY NAKED BODY IS CONFIDENTIAL!!

Evelynn: so are medical documents

Riven left chat.

Soraka added Riven to chat. Riven has been locked in chat

Riven: fuck i forgot you can do that

Soraka: UwU

Riven: delete those photos eve

Evelynn: maybe one day

Riven:..... Akali tell her to delete them

Akali: no and damn i forgot how much your armor covered you.  
Akali: you really do have a great ass and not half bad tits but they can’t match eves

Evelynn: Aww darling <3

Akali: baby ~<3

Riven:... ugh

Irelia in private message with Evelynn

Irelia: how much for the pics

Evelynn: :) $500

Irelia:....

Evelynn: what your getting half price

Irelia:.... damn it

Evelynn: enjoy them ;)


	2. fics and drawings

Riven: AKALI, WHERE DID UR LITTLE NINJA ASS GO!!

Akali: somewhere that you will never find me >:)

Riven: you better give it back!!

Akali: like hell i will this is better than gold 

Riven: i will literally tear down everyone of your favorite noodle shops in iona if you don’t give it back

Irelia: okay what’s going on? 

Riven: it’s nothing to worry about...

Irelia: ... Riven are you lying to me

Riven:.......

Irelia:..... Akali do tell me what is going on

Riven: DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD AKALI!!!

Akali: okay i won’t say a word i’ll text it :3  
Akali: Riven is a secret fan fic writer  
Akali: she also has a secret fan fic collection that she made about someone and it’s quite pervy   
Akali: she even made some of them

Riven: i suggest you stay hidden for the rest of ur life you little ninja shit

Akali: ~<3

Evelynn: damn Riven i didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff   
Evelynn: talk about kinky really kinky

Akali: The Amazing adventures of Riven and blank

Riven: AKALI YOU TOOK THAT ONE!!

Akali: hell yeah i did, that title was way to interesting to not take 

Riven: please for the love of ionian give it back

Evelynn: like hell we will, i’ll be real this is good and talk about now i have ideas for my darling~

Akali:...

Irelia: okay stop for a moment  
Irelia: okay so far what i’m getting from this is that Riven is a fan fiction writer.

Evelynn: a smutty one at that 

Riven: SHUT UP!!

Irelia: easy calm down Riven

Riven: ..... okay...

Akali: damn whipped af

Riven: shut up u wanna be ninja 

Akali: okay wow first rude and second fuck you  
Akali: we all know i can whoop ur ass

Riven: really then why don’t u come out and face me ya wanna be naruto 

Akali: FUCK YOU I COULD MAKE NARUTO MY BITCH!!

Riven: mhm okay

Irelia: okay easy calm down you two 

Akali: she started it!

Riven: WTF DO U MEAN I STARTED IT   
Riven: YOU STARTED IT BY STEALING MY FIC

Akali: so :3

Riven: you’re gunna wanna hope i don’t catch you

Irelia: easy you two  
Irelia: now let’s start from the beginning.  
Irelia: Riven what did akali take from you?

Riven: a very interesting fic that i would very much like back

Akali: no way :3

Irelia: >.> akali give it back 

Evelynn: oh come now aren’t you the least bit interested in what it is and who the other person is?

Irelia:.....

Riven:.....

Akali:....

evelynn:....

Riven: FUCKING FOUND YOUR STUPID NINJA ASS!!!

Akali: WHAT how i’m literally under the city!!

Riven: IM A FUCKING EX-NOXAN GENERAL BITCH! YOU REALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE

Akali: fuck i forgot that part about you

Soraka: please bring her back to the ionan medical bay in one piece please

Riven: i’ll “try”

Soraka: *sigh*

Akali: WHAT DO U MEAN YOU’LL “TRY”  
Akali: WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS LIKE CIVILIZED PEOPLE

Riven: RUNIC SLASH!!

Five minutes later

Irelia: please tell me you didn’t ruin iona’s pluming system 

Riven: don’t worry i didn’t ^^

Irelia: thank the gods 

Evelynn: fuck the pluming how’s my darling!!!!

Riven: She’s fine. unconscious but fine  
Riven: Oh and eve where are you?

Evelynn:... nowhere why?

Riven: no reason really i just wanna talk to you

Evelynn: why?

Riven: Because i know u helped akali get that fic and she doesn’t have it on her

Evelynn:....

Riven: make it easy and come the medical bay so i don’t have to drag a second body here

Evelynn:...

Riven: or you can just give it back and hope you don’t end up in the med bay, with your darling 

Evelynn: .... okay and irelia 

Irelia: yes?

Evelynn: Riven can be very scary 

Irelia: then don’t steal from her next time :)

Ten minutes later 

Soraka: Eve is in the bay too now

Irelia: figured

Soraka: wow they weren’t kidding about your fic it really is good Riven 

Riven: glad you like it >.> now give it back please 

Soraka: your a really good writer you know that

Riven: Thanks..

Irelia: so we are just gunna ignore the fact that eve and akali are basically dying?

Soraka: they will be fine. i think 

Riven: i didn’t kill them ya know, i just seriously injured them

Irelia: *sigh* okay

The next day in private message between irelia and evelynn 

Evelynn: wanna read what she wrote. i took pictures 

Irelia:..... i really wanna say yes but i’m good this time

Evelynn: damn she got to you

Irelia: yes 

Ionian chat

Soraka: Irelia?

Irelia: yes?

Soraka: your a really good artist 

Irelia: are u in my room?!

Soraka: yee ^^

Irelia: WHY!

Soraka: i needed to talk to you about something 

Irelia: why didn’t u just text me!

Soraka: i did but it didn’t go through and holy hell how did u get her curves so right?   
Soraka: how long do u stare at her

Irelia: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!

Evelynn: oh my what do we have going on here?

Soraka: i found dirty drawings in irelias room of someone ;)

Irelia: SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!

Evelynn: soraka do u ever wonder how they haven’t smashed yet

Soraka: i don’t know especially the way irelia ogles her butt every time she enters a fucking room

Irelia: I DO NOT OGLE HER!!!

Soraka: your mouth says that but your eyes say otherwise 

Evelynn: such a poor gay mess

Akali: rip

Soraka: Akali remember when she first got here and how irelia reacted every time they met

Akali: holy shit she was the definition of a useless lesbian 

Soraka: without a doubt 

Irelia: W-what i am not!!

Soraka: okay and god damn talk about i could open a fucking art gallery with the amount of paintings you have of her

Irelia: If you weren’t ionians best doctor i’d be sending to to the medical bay 

Soraka: :3

Riven: who is she drawing pictures of?

Irelia: NO ONE   
Irelia: soraka don’t even think of saying, typing or taking a picture of any of it   
Irelia: or i really will send to to the med bay

Soraka: okay okay no need to be vicious

Evelynn: you were going to do one of those weren’t you 

Soraka: yee ^^

Akali: now that i’m thinking about this don’t those two technically live together?

Evelynn: yeah your right 

Akali: like how have either one not wanted to know what’s in the others room?

Riven: personal space

Irelia: boundaries

Akali: really never walked in on each other changing or something?

Evelynn: never when one of u is showering?

Irelia: what do you think this is an anime?

Akali: honestly yes

Evelynn: same

Soraka: same 

Riven: oh fuck u 

Akali: you should fuck that person from your fic ;)

Riven: i should have killed you -.-

Akali: but you didn’t :3

Evelynn: god damn, it looks so realistic   
Evelynn: Irelia how long do you stare at her ass!!

Irelia: SORAKA WTF!!!

Soraka: what you said don’t show her u never said anything about not showing eve?

Irelia: your dead to me

Soraka: you love me and u know it UwU

Irelia: no no i don't but ik i have a lot of regret being your friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its not all that funny im not great at this kind of stuff   
you can follow me on tumblr for more little things of the girls at  
not-enough-ships


	3. help me

in private message between riven, evelynn and akali

Riven: I already know this is a bad idea but i need your guy’s advice

Akali: advice? on what?

Riven:.....

Evelynn: we can’t give u advice if u don’t say anything

Riven: how do i ask irelia out on a date

Akali: eve our little useless lesbian is finally growing up

Evelynn: it’s a miracle :)

Riven: thanks >.> now help me

Akali: ask her if she wants to watch hentai

Evelynn: darling not helpful

Akali: i wasn’t serious hun  
Akali: but why don’t you try to be direct with her?

Riven: bc..

Evelynn: That’s not an answer Riven

Riven:....  
Riven: I panic when I look into her beautiful ocean blue eyes okay

Akali: gay mess

Riven: thanks >.> dick

Evelynn: okay that’s enough you two

Riven: so what should i do?  
Riven: Akali your basically her cousin right what should i do?

Akali: honestly just be yourself and just ask her even if it is embarrassing  
Akali: if anything she’ll find your embarrassment adorable and attractive

Riven: really?

Akali: yee now stop being a useless lesbian and ask her ass out  
Akali: oh and maybe get her a flower

Riven: that’s it?

Akali: yee now go get her

Riven: wait where should i ask her?

Akali: you know that little fish pond that you guys have

Riven: yes

Akali: okay go there

Riven: okay and thanks

Akali: no problem useless lesbian ^^

Riven: FUCK U IM NOT A USELESS LESBIAN

Evelynn: lol yes you are but good luck seriously

In private message between Irelia, soraka and Akali

Irelia: i need help

Akali:?

Soraka: with what?

Irelia: i wanna ask Riven out

Soraka: oh my you’ve decided to stop being a useless lesbian!?

Akali: by the ionian gods i can’t believe it

Irelia: fuck you guys

Soraka: UwU oh come now is that any way to talk

Irelia: can you just help me

Akali: cuz you just need to be yourself as useless as you are when it comes to her

Irelia: thanks for the confidence builder -.-

Soraka: Akali don’t be mean  
Soraka: but she is write just be yourself and ask her out she will love the normal you ^^

Irelia: oh well should i bring anything?

Soraka: yeah a book

Irelia: a book? what kind?

Soraka: a book on how to not be a gay mess :)

Irelia has left private message

Akali: to savage to savage

Soraka: UwU ik

ionian chat

Akali: HAHAHAHHAHHAHAH HOLY SHIT

Evelynn: HOW DID THAT HAPPEN

Soraka: what happened?

Akali: okay so me and eve were really interested in how things were going to go between riven and irelia

Evelynn: so we waited by the fish pond

Akali: riven was passing back and forth with a rose behind her back  
Akali: irelia came over looking both embarrassed and confused

Evelynn: riven confessed first and then she pulled out the rose from her back to fast and accidentally slapped irelia with it

Soraka:....... I think that is one of the funniest things ive ever heard in my life

Akali: wait wait irelia is holding something behind her

Evelynn: is that a book?

Soraka: she didn’t

Akali: HAHHAHAHA OMG SHE DID

Soraka: omg how useless are they

Evelyn: extremely useless

Akali: why would she bring that

Soraka: who knows

The best next day in private message between Akali, Evelynn and Riven

Riven: Thanks but also fuck you guys

Akali: you are welcome and also rude much

Evelynn: no need to be hostile

Riven: did you guys really have to spy on us?

Akali: yes i needed to make sure my cousin was safe

Evelynn: and we also wanted to see if u messed up

Riven: thanks for having so much confidence in me >.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this not being funny


	4. baby pictures???

Irelia: okay girls make it easy on your selves and come out

Riven:.....

Akali:....

Evelynn:.....

Soraka:......

Irelia: don’t make me do it you four

Riven: it’s soraka's fault

Soraka: WHAT FUCK YOU DONT RAT ME OUT U LITTLE SHIT!!!

Riven: I'm not dying from something you did!!!!

Irelia: :) calm down you two. your all in trouble

Akali: why am I in trouble this is bull shit!  
Akali: and we all know that Rivens just gunna get sex from this

Irelia: ik you took one....

Akali:......

Evelynn: irelia i think we can talk about this reasonably right?

Irelia: we could have buuut you fucked that up hard didn’t ya :)  
Irelia: so i suggest you come the the house

Evelynn: It was mostly soraka!!!

Soraka: FUCK YOU EVE!!!

Evelynn: I'm not dying with your ass!!  
Evelynn: The only way i plan on dying is suffocation from akali booty

Akali: yeah and I only plan on dying from suffocation of eve's breasts

Evelynn: darling ~<3

Akali: Baby <3

Irelia: oh come now i would never kill you four :)  
irelia: well not completely

Riven:....

Akali:.....

Evelynn:...

Soraka: That’s so reassuring..

10 minutes later

Irelia: so before I judge you for all of your actions i suggest you make your clams

Riven: it was sorakas idea and I did my best to stop her

Soraka: WHAT FUCK YOU!!! YOU WANTED TO KNOW AS BAD AS ME!!

Riven: I THOUGHT U WERE KIDDING

Irelia: baby there’s no need to worry to much i have a much different punishment for you 7w7

Riven:....

Akali: not fair!!

Irelia: do you have a clam to make?

Akali: i only took one Riven took like five

Irelia: so you did take one?

Akali:.... fuck

Irelia: i have someone who wants to talk to you :)

Akali: ?  
Akali: wait you wouldn’t

Irelia has added shen to ionian chat

Akali: you bastard

Shen: hello akali have u finally decided to come back?

Akali: NO

Shen: why!

Akali: bc the kin ku are just a bunch of fucking ulsess bitches

Shen:... miss evelynn

Evelynn: yes?

Akali: what are you doing shen?!

Shen: i have baby pictures of akali would u like some miss evelynn?

Evelynn:... HELL YES

Akali: WTF SHEN

Shen: DONT TALK SHIT ABOUT THE KIN KU

Akali: THE KIN KU CAN SUCK MY ASS

Shen sending pictures

Akali: NOOOOOOOOO

Evelynn: OMG DARLING YOUR SO CUTE

Riven: you look a little chubby as a baby akali

Akali: FUCK YOU RIVEN

Shen: she was a little chubby when she was a baby

Irelia: indeed she was

Akali: okay one fuck you guys second I WAS NOT A CHUBBY BABY!!

Evelynn: come now darling i think you look extremely cute

Akali: thank you baby

Soraka: chubby cheeks

Akali: FUCK YOU!!

Soraka: UwU

Irelia: shen do u still have the picture of when she fell in the mud?

Shen: yes i do actually

Akali: don’t you fucking dare shen

Shen sending picture

Akali: GODS DAMN IT SHEN

Evelynn: DARLING YOU LOOK SO CUTE

Riven: aww you do look a bit cute but not as cute as irelia probably is

Akali: thanks and rude

Shen has been removed from chat

Akali: i fucking hate you so much

Irelia: don't steal from me next time

Akali: yes mam

Soraka: that was quite funny

Irelia: indeed but now it’s your turn

Soraka: wait what?

Aurelion has be added to chat

soraka: you mother fucker

Aurelion: SORAKA DEAR HOW HAVE U BEEN

Soraka: hi aurelion -.-

Aurelion: it has been far too long since we have lasted talked have you finally diced to worship the star forger

Soraka: I would rather choke on my own saliva and die by it before i did something like that

Aurelion: rude

Akali: do u have baby pictures of soraka?

aurelion: yes i do would you like to see them ^^

Soraka: aurelion don’t you fucking dare

Aurelion sending pictures

Aurelion: ah a little late

Soraka: gods damn it Aurelion

Evelynn:....

Akali:....

Riven:.....

Irelia:...

Soraka:....

Riven: you a fucking ugly baby

Soraka: WHA

Irelia: wtf is your horn its upside down?

Evelynn: wtf it is

Soraka: THAT WAS AURELIONS FAULT

Aurelion: it was i’m still really sorry about that

Akali: what happened to it?

soraka: he hit me in the head with one of his stupid stars

Alurelion: hey they aren’t stupid

Soraka: your right they aren’t stupid  
soraka: but you sure as shit are

Alurelion: fair

Irelia: so wait it was normally upside down?

Soraka: yes

Evelynn: thank fuck his star hit you

Soraka: wow fucking rude much

Evelynn: come on you would look weird if your horn was like that

soraka: such a confidence builder aren't you eve

Akali: your head looks weird  
Akali: like it looks so abnormally large

Soraka: shut up chubby baby

Akali: I WAS NOT A CHUBBY BABY

Soraka: K :)

Evelynn: your head does look a bit odd  
Evelynn: kinda like a foot ball or a banana

Riven: omg it does HAHAHA

Soraka: i will have revenge for this mark my words

Irelia removed Alurelion from chat

Riven: Awww he was nice

Akali: yeah

Evelynn: he will be moderately missed missed :(

Irelia: oh yeah i’ve been meaning to add someone to this chat just for you eve :)

Evelynn:.... why don’t i like that

Irelia added ahri to chat

Evelynn:.....

Ahri:....

Evelynn: hoe

Ahri: slut

Evelynn: bitch

Ahri: skank

Evelynn: smelly ass fox

Ahri: useless demon lesbian

Evelynn: fucking hate you so much

Ahri: i missed you too :3

Riven: hi ahri

Ahri: hi riven how ya been ^^

Riven: good how about you still in iona?

Ahri: i’m good and i’m actually in demacia

Irelia: WTF WHY!

Akali: AHRI YOUR GONNA GET KILLED

Ahri: calm down i only came to get sona

Riven: you finally asked her out?

Ahri: yee and what do u mean finally!?

Riven: you never stopped talking about her the entire time you guided me through iona

Ahri: really just like you gushed over a single picture of irelia

Riven: AHRI THAT WAS A SECRET!!

Ahri: ik :3 but i’ve been informed you two have finally started going out

Riven: what who told you?

Ahri: Akali

Akali: WOW selling me out much

Ahri: ahh i missed you guys

Evelynn: i didn’t

Ahri: shut up you love me and you know it

Evelynn: *sight* such a pain in the ass

Ahri: shush sucuhoe and irelia once i pick up sona do u mind making living arrangements for us

Evelynn: rude

Irelia: what happened to ur house?

Ahri: Ah well all I'll say is that i’m bad a cooking

Riven: you burned your own house down

Ahri: ..... no comment

Soraka: hey Ahri do u have any baby pictures of Eve

Ahri: no but i do have pics of her from grade school

Evelynn: don’t you dare foxy

Ahri: :3

Ahri has sent pictures

Evelynn: i fucking hate you so much

Akali:..... you. are. so. cute. I literally can’t think of any words

Riven: she’s so small

Irelia: she’s kinda cute

Riven: i must agree

Evelynn: please stop

Riven: Ahri what was eve like when she was little

Ahri: surprisingly shy till she grew up and got all bitchy

Evelynn: you threw a banana at me the first time we met

Ahri: it was the banana of friendship

Irelia: banana of friendship?

Ahri: it was a sacred banana that was only meant for true friends

Evelynn: so you threw it at me

Ahri: yee :3  
Ahri: and now we are besties

Evelynn: no

Ahri: yes

Evelynn: no

Ahri: yes

Evelynn: no

Ahri: no

Evelynn: yes  
Evelynn: fuck

Ahri: i missed you ^^

Evelynn: whatever

Ahri: tusndare

Evelynn: what i’m so not tusndare

Riven: eve your right i think you more yandare

Ahri: i can so see that

Riven: right

Evelynn: i am neither of those

Soraka: honestly you might be both

Evelynn:.....

Ahri: okay so i see garen and i think he sees me so ima run have a good day girls <3

Riven: please be careful ahri

Akali: thank you for the pics ahri

Irelia: don’t die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for people who dont know who aurelion is hes the dragon with floating stars around him


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long to post and that its so sort ;(

Riven: AKALI GET BACK HERE!!!

Akali: i’m sorry i swear i didn’t mean to walk in on you guys while u were having sex

sona: it’s 11am and chat is as lively as ever

Soraka: indeed

Riven: STOP RUNNING AKALI AND FACE YOUR ASS KICKING

Akali: I SAID I WAS SORRY  
Akali: how was i supposed to know you had your head between my cusons leges!!!!!

Irelia: HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BREAKING INTO OUR HOUSE!!!

Akali: i needed to get some sugar!

Soraka: really borrow sugar what are some character out of story book?

Sona: wait you’re cusons why do u need break into their house?

Akali: irelia won’t give me a key

Irelia: yeah because last time i gave you one, you came over shit faced and litterly ate everything in my fridge, you little shit!!

Akali: I WAS SAD!!  
Akali: a girl needs some comfort food

Irelia: you lost $5 at a game of uno!!  
Irelia: that’s literal pocket change!

Akali: still it was my $5!

Irelia: your not getting a key to our house...

Akali: >.>

Riven: shut up akali

Akali: I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!!!

five minutes later

Ahri: soooo just saw akali running from riven any one wanna fill me in

Soraka: debating wether Akali is secretly gay for Riven

Evelynn: ek fucking scuse me

Ahri: or riven gay for akali???

Irelia: dout that

Soraka: u sure?she does seem to have a thing for ionas

Ahri: didn’t she date yasuno for like 3 months

Riven: yes 3 months of nonstop arguing and regret  
Riven: oh and i’m bring Akali to the med bay soraka

Soraka: *sigh* i’ll prep the bed

sona: hey isn’t akali a ninja? so shouldn’t she be good at hiding from people?

Irelia: yes she’s just not that good  
Irelia: she’s like a wanna be naruto just without being any good at the ninja stuff

Sona: wow roasting ur cousin

Irelia: listen i love her like a sister but shes a pain in the ass

Riven: truth

Evelynn: okay wow don’t attack my little akali

Irelia: it’s not attacking it’s criticizing

sona: she’s right

Evelynn: she’s bullying my poor little ninja baby

Irelia: a ninja baby would be a better ninja than akali

Soraka: oof i could feel that burn all they way from the med bay

Evelynn: okay wow now that’s just rude!

Ahri: god damn riven what the hell did you do to her arm?!  
Ahri: it’s like all wiggly and gross looking wtf

Riven: oh she tripped and fucked up her arm

Ahri: it’s turn blue is that bad?

Riven she’ll be fine

Soraka: WHAT ITS TURNING BLUE!!! YES THATS VERY BAD!!!

Riven: i retract my statement

Evelynn: WTF!!!

One hour later

Akali: fucking hate you guys especially you ahri

Ahri: what why me!!

Akali: i was yelling at you to help me!!!

Ahri: rivens wrath is scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bad chaper i honestly didn't want to post it hope yall can forgive me :(

**Author's Note:**

> i had way to much fun with this and i might make a separate tumblr just for this but for the time being you can follow me on tumblr under  
not-enough-ships


End file.
